Glory of God: Sam's Dilemma
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: This one shot immediately follows my first story, Glory of God: Gift of Love. To understand this one you should read that 1st. Now Lt. Colonel Carter is wanting to change Jack's date plans. Her problems is what other people might think. Does she succeed in changing his plans? Does Jack O'Neill charm convince her otherwise? I would like to thank my anonymous editor and co-author.


**Glory of Love:** _**Sam's Dilemma (One Shot)**_

**Wednesday:** _**1345hrs Jacks office…**_

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter walks up to Jack's office then looks around nervously. She knocks on his door lightly hoping not draw undue attention. "Come in Sam, door is unlocked."Sir…" she says s formally. Jack takes notice of her use of 'SIR' and stops playing with his yoyo. "…out with it Lt. Colonel Carter." He draws out slowly.

"Um… about Friday…" she starts to say causing Jack to drop his yoyo. "What about Friday Sam?" he asks looking worried that his world is about to fall apart. Sam sees his worried look then quickly continues. "I still want to go but…" she says but Jack interrupts her. "…don't scare me like that Sam! Just about gave me a heart attack!" he says placing his hand over his heart.

Sam smiles at his antics. "It just that… I am not staying at my place right now." She said with worry. 'Jack thinks I'm backing out. That's the last thing on my mind' she thinks. "I'm staying on the base because OSI (_**Office of Special Investigations: Air Force version of JAG**_) is sweeping my place for evidence. That's why I'm staying on base." Sam replied hoping jack got her meaning.

"That's understandable since Potato Head bugged your place. I wouldn't want to return till it was safe." Jack answered relaxing visibly thinking she was coming to her senses. Samantha could do a hell of a lot better than him.

"So I was thinking… if you tell me where to meet you I can do that." Sam says quickly hoping he'll agree. Jack turns to his desk finding a note pad and writes 'Hunt down and shoot Potato Head' then turns back to Samantha.

Jack gets ups and smiles at her. "I can't allow that Carter, that's not how a date starts, if I remember correctly." Sam panics a bit but hides it from him. "I mean it might be a bit awkward for you Sir…I mean Jack." She leans against the wall as he approaches. Sam doesn't want the rumors to be spread but she desperately wants to go out with Jack.

"Hold that that thought Samantha." he whispers in her hear. "Everyone will see us leave…" pausing to catch her breath

"… Jack." She stops talking getting goose bumps at his closeness. Sam could smell Jacks woodsy scent driving her crazy.

Jack opens the door, looking down the hall both left and right. He neither sees nor hears anyone coming and smiles, closing the door. Jack takes her hands and kisses both.

"Colonel…" she barely gets out from gasping for air at his action. "No its jack right now Samantha dear." He says seriously. Sam is seeing the line blur between the Colonel & Jack O'Neill. His scent just makes her want to kiss him as well.

"I know this is going to be awkward but…" He sees her biting her bottom lip, a sure sign of nervousness. "…what I have planned is special. I want to treat you as you should be so just trust me on this." He says tipping her head up looking in her baby blue eyes. She blushes deeply looking into his chocolate brown eyes getting lost in them. "You'll love what I have planned Samantha." Then he cups her face. "I'm sure I will…, but…" she says but stops as her heart beats faster. 'He wants me to be treated special' she thinks, causing butterflies in her stomach.

"…Colonel!" She finished breathlessly. "Have I ever let you down? He asks inches away from her lips.

"No…" is all Sam can get out totally lost in his eyes.

"So… trust me on this and go to Janet's place. Get ready there, okay." Jack tells her, wanting to kiss her badly.

"Okay but what if you pick me up at Janet's then…" she smiles at him and continues "It might be embarrassing for you. I could still meet…" Sam tries again.

"So I'll be grilled by Janet and Cassandra. I've dealt with worse." He smirks placing a hand against the wall behind her.

"Good, you better be ready because Cassie will try and get you to break." She says trying to calm herself.

"…besides I get the feeling she already knows Samantha. Janet is your BFF, right?" he says smiling widely.

"Maybe I haven't told her yet." Sam counters.

"I so know you have Samantha! You called her the minute I left." Jack replies making her giggle. "No giggling Samantha." He says jokingly.

"Ok, so I have to get back to work but… I will see you tomorrow at lunch then." Sam says not knowing why she is so nervous right now. She takes a deep breath trying to get her breathing back under control.

"Yes tomorrow at breakfast." He repeats letting his hands fall to the side.

"Oh, and one more thing Carter…" he says making her heart race again.

They have been far closer that this in the field but neither ever felt this conflicted.

"Yes SIR…" Sam gets out surprising herself.

"You have a great six. Loved following you in the field." Jack smirks still standing close to her.

"You should have been on point then." she says coyly with a shy smile. "The view was great with you in the lead." He answers smugly. "A good commander always leads from the front. Knows what is coming at him so he can deal with the…" she paused, gathering courage.

"…threat head on." Sam replies taking a step toward him.

"You have a point but…" he says embracing her. Then he leans down as if to kiss her. "You have to learn to lead Samantha and you are now a leader so…" Jack answers leaning in to kiss her. Sam gets ready for the impending kiss when there's a knock at the door.

"Jack, are you in there?"

They both freeze at Daniels bad timing. Sam almost groans in disappointment until Jack put up a finger for quiet.

"Jack I know you are in there. Stop avoiding me! Open up Jack…stop being childish!" Daniel says then continues. "We have to talk about the trade talks on P4X-695, remember?" He looks in seeing no sign of Jack. The only thing Daniel can see is Jack's Game Boy and yo-yo. "We have to talk with Abu about trade and the Federation…never mind. I'll come back later." He says giving up muttering about childish colonels.

"SIR, she mouths…" not sure what just happened. Sam jerks her head towards the door in a questioning manner.

Jack shrugs his shoulder then kisses her firmly placing one had on the small of her back. He places his other hand on her head deepening the kiss. Sam closes her eyes and returns kisses Jack back thoroughly/passionately, enjoying every second of it.

Too soon he breaks the kiss. "Till tomorrow and remember, just trust me." Jack whispers enticingly in her ear.

"Okay, till tomorrow morning at breakfast then." She confirms trying to get her breathing under control.

Sam's head and heart is swimming with passion and worry. Will she be pretty enough for Jack, will they be good together and what will others think? Then she realizes it don't matter because Jack loves her for who she and she will knock his socks off. What others think is don't matter. With that solved Sam started humming on her way back to the lab.

Jack walked down the hall looking for Daniel while thinking to himself. 'Samantha agreed to go with me so I'd better be on my A game. It's been so long since I took women out.' He starts to go over his plan mentally when Daniel interrupts.

"There you are Jack! I've been looking for you. We need to talk about…" Daniel goes on and on about the mission at hand while Jack listens half way wishing for Friday to get here.

'_**Samantha looking angelic in a dress while in his arms, heaven on earth'**_.


End file.
